dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukashi Sanada
Yukashi Sanada "We're all suffering from the sins of our fathers." 38fb637ab679fbfe2bd5ad50b3b62384.jpg 75567940e311cb99391e5a129aacb654.jpg d6de22c50d24c36d54ffb6966b5d57a9.jpg General Information Name: Yukashi "Yushi" Sanada Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 6 ft 1 Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Black with a shade of green Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: AB+ Behavior/ Personality Yukashi at first can come off as strict and serious but has a great sense of humor. Yukashi often believes that there is a time and place for everything. He often finds himself looking out for others and treating them with the upmost respect until they show him that they don't deserve it. Yukashi has a series of psychological disorders that he currently takes medicine for to put him level headed. PTSD Posttraumatic stress disorder(PTSD) is an anxiety disorder that can develop after a person is exposed to one or more traumatic events, such as major stress, sexual assault, warfare, or other threats on a person's life.1 Symptoms include disturbing recurring flashbacks, avoidance or numbing of memories of the event, and hyper arousal, continue for more than a month after the occurrence of a traumatic event. Bipolar Disorder Bipolar disorder, also known as bipolar affective disorder and manic-depressive illness, is a mental disorder characterized by periods of elevated mood and periods of depression.12 The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania depending on the severity or whether there is psychosis. During mania an individual feels or acts abnormally happy, energetic, or irritable.1 They often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced.2 During periods of depression there may be crying, poor eye contact with others, and a negative outlook on life.1 The risk of suicide among those with the disorder is high at greater than 6% over 20 years, while self harm occurs in 30–40%.1 Other mental health issues such as anxiety disorder and substance use disorder are commonly associated Substance Use Disorder Substance use disorder, also known as drug use disorder, is a condition in which the use of one or more substances leads to a clinically significant impairment or distress.1 Although the term substance can refer to any physical matter, 'substance' in this context is limited to psychoactive drugs. Substance Use Disorder refers to the overuse of, or dependence on, a drug leading to effects that are detrimental to the individual's physical and mental health, or the welfare of others. Apperance Pre-Augmentation Yukashi has fluffy black hair with short bangs that come down between his eyes and parts on the side. His skinny physique is only shown when he wears his cloths but underneath he is a very built man. Most of the time when seen Yukashi usually has a bottle in his hand or taking some kind of drug. His usual attire is his suit regular uniform suit. bd9cba113fe4e137e823145a7a25a436.jpg De0ff75bb47ae8eb9898509349938f29.jpg Post-Augmentation After the explosion Yukashi went under sugery that physically changed his body. His limbs were exchanged with mechanically-augmentated body parts. His hair is short than before and he's now sporting a goatee. He has little slots on each side of his eyes were his HUD lenses come out. Overall he has a more ruggish look to him. a347984765024fa0f40ceaf7ed46abd1.jpg e0f271a1a1e2b1348e0028450b53e40e.jpg Gallery Spike-spiegel.jpg spike_spiegel_by_liviusquinky-d4nko2p.jpg spike_spiegel_by_lernycold-d5o67rq.jpg spike_spiegel_wallpaper_by_thebbman.jpg th (2)e.jpg anime-smoking-cowboy-bebop-spike-spiegel.gif 0b53ad892703a2466c26f9406c1f688e.jpg 829c9192f2e0fd392ef9fe9e0cce04b3.jpg d2dd6bd465fbc0cfda2539c07e063dbf.jpg e0f271a1a1e2b1348e0028450b53e40e.jpg 4e00b01154489afb86827ffbebc39991.jpg 5d7bfa9e1c3ce0b29a8f2047fd1cc7af.jpg 0b19faca681705bdaf498a6f468f5a25.jpg 0fd48904e11139801d4d3f0fa001eb80.jpg 5d7bfa9e1c3ce0b29a8f2047fd1cc7af.jpg 6f8a7d2b4634fe3f30d7a813b7caa2f9.jpg 62d1ef302697791722730e0e806570de.jpg 76a3ca10fc7d042904c09fe5c7ff9d13.jpg 06579b1d0220f6cffc830c69c5df786f.jpg 860204cb117bf5653947bb65d091a708.jpg 163872c6482b9349c7877074c1923d6a.jpg ac41463c070fb4f0b21efe94774199e4.jpg d43904ba12e32b06c721836f329476ef.jpg db8b8dc7b885c9dc045141805ba3fd6f.jpg d609e86ad184115283105008891f6905.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class Yukashi works full-time as a member of the Kasaihana Police Force. Fighting Style Tai Shing There are five variations of monkey kung fu developed as part of the Tai Shing system: Drunken Monkey uses a lot of throat, eye and groin strikes as well as tumbling and falling techniques. It incorporates a lot of false steps to give the appearance it is defenseless and uses a lot of off balance strikes. The practitioner waddles, takes very faltering steps and sometimes fall to the ground and lies prone while waiting for the opponent to approach at which time a devastating attack is launched at the knees or groin areas of the opponent. In drunken monkey you use more internal energy than any other. It is one of the more difficult of the monkey styles to master and also extremely effective against a standard, attack-oriented enemy. Countering this style involves shifting your body around often to ensure that the Drunken Monkey user impacts more solid, tougher areas of your body. Stone Monkey is a "physical" style. The practitioner trains up his body to exchange blows with the opponent - Stone Monkey uses a kind of iron bodymethod. It will leave an area exposed on its body for an opponent to attack, so it can attack a more vital spot on the body. It is important not to attack reflexively at open spots, and try to hammer away at their weak spots until they give in. Lost Monkey feigns a lot. Practitioners of Lost Monkey give the appearance of being lost and confused to deceive the opponent into underestimating his abilities, and he retaliates when it is least expected. The hands and footwork change and flow from each other at will. All monkeys are sociable animals and so they live in troupes or family groups. They are also very territorial by nature and so when they wander into the territory of another troupe there is normally a fight possibly resulting in death to the trespassers. This technique incorporates the fear, nervousness and mischief of a monkey who has wandered into a neighboring territory, in that it attempts to pick and eat as many fruits and insects as quickly as is possible while nervously looking around before scurrying back to its own home range. Standing Monkey or Tall Monkey is a relatively conventional monkey that likes to keep an upright position and avoid tumbling around. This style is more suited for tall people. Tall monkey likes to climb body limbs to make attacks at pressure points. It is a long range style. Wooden Monkey mimics a serious, angry monkey that attacks and defends with ferocity. The attitude of this monkey is more serious, and its movements are noticeably less light than the other monkeys. Wood monkey likes to grapple and bring its opponent to the ground giphy (3).gif giphy (5).gif Giphy_3.gif tumblr_marlfdBrpv1qeumowo1_500.gif tumblr_mp1fykDibR1r60ay5o1_500.gif Gun Kata The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. Augmentations Mechanical Augmentation Mechanical augmentation involves the use of cybernetics in order to improve or replace certain human body parts. It is the progression from basic limb prosthetics with the distinguishing feature being that the machinery and robotics interface directly with the central nervous system as opposed to the ends of peripheral nerves. It was the first method of augmentation which allowed people to assume superhuman abilities, albeit not without limitations, the most salient downsides being the individuals suffering from extreme physical and mental pain, and reliance on the anti-rejection drug Neuropozyne and painkillers all their life, if not equipped with the X1 biochip. With research beginning as early as the 2000s, mechanical augmentations became widespread during the 2020s. It was the predecessor and research template to physiopharmaceutical augmentation and the much more advanced nanotechnological augmentation. The main obstacle in mechanical augmentation was finding the perfect interface between man and machine. While external prosthetics can be made from hypoallergenic materials, there was no such luxury when implanting devices in the brain. Early augmentation projects addressed human diseases such as Parkinson's Disease, where patients had metal electrodes inserted into their brains to stop the tremors. While successful, the unfortunate side effect of using stiff metal electrodes was their vulnerability to impacts caused by bodily movements. This caused tissue injury and compromised the device's effectiveness. Dxhrf.jpg CASIE.png CyberneticArmProsthesis.png CyberneticLegProsthesis.png DermalPlatedCyberneticHandProsthesis.png RetinalProsthesis.png Nano-augmentation is the most advanced form of human augmentation. It uses nanites to give people the ability to do things that they couldn't normally do, for example, seeing in the dark, turning invisible, having immense strength, immunity from toxins and physical trauma, and more. The Omar are an example of extreme nano-augmentation - they have been so heavily nano-augmented that they no longer resemble humans at all, rather cyborgs with no skin and respirators for faces; the exact opposite of what the nanotechnology was created for. Nano-augmentation is the advanced equivalent of physiopharmaceutical augmentation and mechanical augmentation.Unlike its predecessor, nano-augmentation is both physically and mentally painless. It is very discreet, leaving almost no marks on the body, and is more efficient. However, it is almost impossible to find a person compatible with nanotechnological augmentations - the result of any unsuccessful operations was death. Nano-augmentation could not be realistically used unless the augmented were to be cloned and have their genetic code specifically written to accept them, or the genetic code could be rewritten in a living organism, which was not possible until the 2070s. Physiopharmaceutical augmentation is a type of augmentation only used by the Illuminati and the Majestic 12. This type of augmentation consists of psychological conditioning, a process of behavior modification by which a subject comes to associate a desired behavior with a previously unrelated stimulus, and specific pharmaceutical drugs for enhanced capabilities and absolute loyalty.The two major side effects of this type of augmentation is the physical change and the depigmentation of the skin of the subject that turns it into albino, with pale skin, light red eyes and black hair, and the alteration of the vocal cords, giving a robotic voice. This will only be devloped in to defean pain receptors. And allow him to hide or change his voice to fit certain situations. Yukashi's Augmentations 1.png All of his augmentations are produced by project Esper, and were given to him as a result of the incident with the Titan Force. While some seems to have their head and spine implemented into a robotic body, Jensen's augmentations appear to be grafted into his organic frame and skin. All of Yukashi's limbs have been completely replaced: his arms include a nanoceramic blade that can be released at either the wrist or elbow for close quarters combat, a function that enables him to punch through walls by opening a section of his forearm, and the ability to dislocate his fingers (which he uses when grabbing a guard's helmet and spinning him in midair, causing massive spinal trauma). Other augmentations include firing stability, lifting heavy weights, and accuracy while running. Sanada’s legs are not visible, as he wears pants and combat boots/shoes (though they could be augmented feet) to cover them; however, they have various abilities, with no working parts shown to move. It is revealed that his legs are mechanical from just above the knee down. His torso appears to be biological, but is covered in dermal armor, along with bolt ports from the bar placed within his chest to support said augments. Underneath he has a variety of cardiovascular and muscular augmentations, such as an internal rebreathe, a health system, an internal battery, and the Typhoon Explosive System. Yukashi has two augmentations attached to his spinal column: a reflex booster and the Icarus Landing System (although the effects of the landing system appear to originate from anywhere in his body). Sanada uses the Glass-Shield cloaking system, which classes as a skin augmentation. The origin of the mechanism is still indeterminate. Hs head has a plethora of augmentations, most noticeably his variety of hacking tools and C.A.S.I.E. Module (allowing him to see personality information of those he converses with), which appears to be connected to a hexagonal shape on the left side of his forehead. He also has an infolink and cochlear implant within his ear cavity. Yukashi's eyes contain a retinal prosthesis, displaying various information about the environment. Additionally, he has an implant that allows him to cover his eyes in sunglass lenses stored within the implant. Yukashi also has the ability to recharge himself through draining electricity from anything that has electrical properties. Yukashi also has a long list of other augmentations through Physiopharmaceutical and Nanotechnological augmentations. Weapon of Choice The Jericho 941 is a semi automatic pistol which is Yukashi's favorite even though he is fluent in all fire-arms. 300px-Jericho_941F.jpg Transportation Yukashi is usually seen driving his Black 2015 Ford Mustang which is a classic that he keeps maintenance up on. 2015_ford_mustang_rtr_l.jpg Background Born in the most dangerous place in District 1 Yukashi had what seemed like a hell of a childhood. With both of his parent never being home Yukashi had to fend for himself. His mom was a drug addict who spent most of her time if not all of it in a drug house doing god knows what for a fix. His father was a pimp and local gang member who spent his time pimping females and selling drugs. During this time he'd gotten a taste to the night life in the city which all too appealing to the impressional Yukashi. It facinated him but sadly his father was sentence to double life in prison after being arrested at a drug deal gone wrong. His father took the rep for the crime. Yukashi was forced to find his own way. Only person Yukashi could really look up to was a local martial arts master who taught kids with no future how to better themselves and fend for themselves. Throughout his young years Yukashi learned and trained in the many different Martial arts forms. But not even the master could keep the young boy away from a life of crime. imgpsh_fullsize.jpg|Yukashi age 16 By the age of 16 Yukashi followed in his father’s steps taking to selling drugs and robbery. He fired his first gun and took his first life at the rip ol’ age of 17. After this Yukashi knew he had a knack for shooting. Yukashi became a freelanced bounty hunter taking down criminals or anyone who owed money to the right people. After deciding that he could do something better with his life Yukashi chose to take his talents else where. Yukashi joined the police academy at the age of 19. Yukashi passed the academy with flying colors. He quickly grew fame inside of the police department as a reckless officer not doing things by the book and doing things his own way. In his early years of the force Yukashi was partnered with young Brandon Long. Yukashi and Brandon had a fruitful partnership helping bring down the crime rate in District 1. Tragedy struck when Yukashi and Brandon were set up. Yukashi blames himself for getting Brandon in a situation like that which ended up in Brandon's death. Years later in Yukashi's life, his mother was killed in a driveby shooting at a local drug house in district 1 which drove Yukashi into a mental depression causing him to take different pills Over the years Yukashi has formed many psychological disorders most from his child-hood and how he grew up. Yukashi is more found inside strip clubs and bars than anywhere else. Peak Human Traits Peak Human Accuracy Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Case Files Case #500-234 Double Homicide Victim(s): Johnathan and Lisa Steel Location: 1892 Woodworth Drive D1 Kasaihana. Both victims were brutally murdered. The husband recieved tremendous blow to the back of the head resulting in a crushed skull. The wife was strung up by the neck and severly mutilated. No arrest has been made but a city wide look out for one Sean "Tank" Stevenson has been made and KPD is on the look out for him. Saga 1 Episode 1 The Good The Bad and The Brooding dismember.jpg|Lisa Steel's dismembered body family-matters.jpg|Johnathan Steel's body Case #890-932 Bombing KPD Police Department Location 3308 Kasaihana Street D3 NW Kasaihana SL Unknown attack struck tragedy by blowing up the Kasaihana Police Department cleaning innocent police officers, civilians, along with the department's lead. Saga 1 Episode 2 A New World 160523-syria-0628_2417698796fa87e9ade90754ef1b19df.nbcnews-ux-2880-1000.jpg|Scene of the Bombing Saga 1 Episode 5: Everyone's a Critic Case #500-240 Homicide ' Victim(s): Lucy Banks Location 2909 Cambelton Lane D1 Kasaihana ''Tasty's Adult Club'' Victim was cut by her neck in the driver's seat of her 2177 Chevy Cruise. Recieved a deep cut in her neck and left to bleed out to death. An arrest was made on a '''''Walter Jean he is currently waiting trial. Saga 1 Episode 12 "Let's Have Church" sharon-tate-1.jpg|Lucy Bank's body outside of her motor vehicle Case #984-490 Drug Traffic Bust Location 8421 McDough Blvd D1 Kasaihana "Purple Haze" Detective Yukashi Sanada and Detective Kin Tasanagi performed a humen sex traffic bust. 151028125336-32-waco-crime-scene-super-169.jpg o-SHOES-900.jpg shootin.jpg Saga 1 Episode 44: Goodbyes Category:Generation 1 Category:KPF Category:RPC's By Jay Category:The Good The Bad and The Brooding Category:The Red Knights Category:The Church of Jashin Plot